Three is Never a Crowd
by Discord's Butt
Summary: All OC. A duo becomes a trio. I'm not good with summaries! Reply and tell me what you think, please!


**This is my first fanfic, so bare with me, please.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own My Little Pony or any of its characters. The only thing I own is this individual plot and my OCs.**

The day's sun shined upon all of Equestria. From royal Canterlot to the glowing Crystal Empire and everywhere in between. It was no doubt this was a day for everypony to enjoy. In a meadow in Ponyville, two ponies were doing just that.

A pegasus pony with a dark purple coat laid sprawled out on the grass, letting the warmth of the sun soak into her body. Her medium black and light blue mane was resting by her side and, partially, her face. Her similar tail covered her flank and legs. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. The pony next to her had a spiky white and black mane and a tail to match. The pony had a pure white coat with what appeared to be three black ink splats on it's flank. The pony was often mistaken for a stallion for her lack of eyelashes and deep voice. Her spiky hair and personality only added to her problem.

"Ink Splaaaaaaat!" the purple pony whined. Her voice was beautiful.

"What is it, Moonlight Melody?" Ink Splat inquired. The two only called each other by their full names when Moonlight Melody whined.

"I'm thirstyyyyyy!" Moonlight proceeded with her whining. "I neeeeeed a driiiiink!" Ink rolled her eyes and nudged her friend.

"Get off your lazy flank and get a drink, then." Ink replied. Moonlight was lazy. VERY lazy. She refused to lift a finger during the day. But the energy she lacked while the sun was up was made up for when the moon took its turn. At night, although she still refused to do any work, Moonlight Melody would be just as hyper as she was lazy.

Moonlight stood up. after a few seconds, she fell back down to her spot on the grass and waved a hoof in the air.

"So... Far... Can't... Make it... Heat... Too strong... Feeling... Dizzy..." Moonlight was also a bit melodramatic. Ink got up and kicked Her friend's flank. The purple pony frowned and let out a weak neigh. She stood up and shaked the grass out of her mane and tail. She flapped her wings to stretch them out. Now, you could see her cutie mark as well. It was a crescent moon and a treble clef over it. The two ponies walked to a nearby restaurant.

A unicorn pony of deep red stood by a restaurant door. His flaming red hair was hard to miss. On his flank were three question marks. A bored expression was plastered on his face. Nameless ponies would come by and he would stop them, asking them riddles. Most wouldn't pass his test and instead leave or push past him.

After a while, A beautiful mare caught his eye. Unfortunately, next to her was a stallion. He decided to take a chance, stopping the two. He smiled at the purple pegasus pony. When she smiled back, he looked over to the white pony with the spiky hair.

"Before I let the two of you pass, I have a test for Whitey, here," he said. "The name's Puzzler. Excuse me, ma'am while I steal your friend for a bit." Puzzler nudged the pony to the other side of the street and glanced back at the pegasus.

"So. Is she your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Moonlight? Well.. She's a girl... and she's my friend..." The pony replied.

"How does a guy like you get with a girl like that?" Puzzler questioned.

"Oh, we aren't like- Wait!" The pony glared at Puzzler. "I am NOT a guy! I am a MARE! Got it?!" Puzzler blinked. He let out a small laugh.

"Is that so? Well then! I have a chance! Ha! Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the confusion. What's your name?"

By the restaurant, pegasus got a bored and decided to join the two.

"Ink? What's taking so long? I'm thirsty!" She flapped her wings to show how annoyed she was. The white pony looked at her.

"Sorry, Moonlight. Let's get going" Ink started walking, Moonlight by her side. Puzzler ran in front of them.

"I am really sorry for the inconvenience, allow me to pay for you guys, ok?" The pony walked towards the restaurant. Behind him, the other two followed.

"You really don't have to," Ink told him. Moonlight nudged him and whispered.

"If he wants to pay, let him. Less work for us." Unknown to her, Puzzler heard her. He smiled and replied.

"Yea, Whitey. Less work for you guys!" Moonlight blushed a bit.

After finding a table and ordering, The three ponies decided it was time for a proper introduction.

"You both already know my name. What about you guys?" Puzzler tilted his head and gave them an innocent smile.

"I'm Ink Splat. You can just call me Ink, though." Ink glanced at Moonlight. The pony was clearly not up for all the talking. Ink sighed. "And this is Moonlight Melody. You can call her Moon, Moonlight, or Melody." Moonlight smiled. She loved getting her way.

"So what were you doing in front of the door? We noticed some ponies leaving without even going in..." Ink asked. Puzzler looked over to a couple outside. He had driven them away with his riddles.

"I was bored. So I decided to ask riddles to ponies that wanted to come in. If they failed, I refused to let them come in." Moonlight looked at the unicorn.

"A bit rude, don't you think?" she asked, a brow raised. Puzzler shrugged.

"I was bored."

"You know, if your bored, you could hang with us." Ink glanced at Moonlight, a bit unsure.

"Really? I've never actually had any friends..." Puzzler looked at Moonlight curiously.

"It's probably because of what you were doing outside."

"Moonlight! Could you be any more blunt?" Ink looked at her friend a bit shocked at what she said. Moonlight just shrugged. Puzzler laughed and Ink rolled her eyes.

Done eating and drinking, the trio walked around all of Ponyville, laughing and sharing stories. At some point, Moonlight got tired of walking and Puzzler used his magic to carry her.

"You know you can fly, right?" Ink looked at the lazy pony.

"My wings are tired," Moonlight pouted. The three laughed together. Soon it was time to go home. Each said their good bye and they parted ways.

The next day, and the day after, the duo no longer existed. It would always be a trio.


End file.
